Wrong
by Obscurefanfic15
Summary: Japan did not know how it had all gone so wrong.


**This is a story I wrote for my best friend in the entire world. She's China and we just recently got a Japan which made me think of this. It's kind of sad and hopefully not suckish. **

**Disclaimer: I own my best friend China. I hope that counts.**

Japan did not know how it had all gone so wrong.

He'd awoken this morning to the sweet smell of jasmine tea as always. His servant, Chihiro knew just how to prepare it. Just enough water so that it actually tasted like tea and just enough jasmine so that he wasn't reminded of when China used to make it for him.

The familiar ache he felt whenever he thought of China had begun spreading through his chest so he had quickly stumbled into the bathroom to take a shower. In the shower, standing underneath the warm water, he could forget anything.

Even something as big as China.

He had gotten dressed as normal.

He had left for the world meeting twenty minutes early as to make sure he was on time (and to avoid a certain country who was always late).

He had arrived at about the same time as England and a cranky America. ("Why the heck do we have to be here so early?" America had muttered. England had then proceeded to lecture him on how being on time was proper etiquette. America fell asleep on his shoulder halfway through, but England didn't seem to mind)

He made sure his seat was far away from where he-who-must-not-be-named would be sitting. He had also made sure he-who-must-not-be-named wouldn't be in his direct line of vision.

He thought he was completely prepared for this meeting.

Slowly, the other nations began to trickle in. Canada, just as spent as America, was leaning on Prussia. Though he was probably one of the very few nations that noticed this. France was attempting to grope Hungary who would have killed him quickly and mercilessly if not for Austria holding her back. Greece strode calmly in while Turkey yelled expletives at his back. Germany took his place at the head of the table with Italy settled in contently next to him as usual. Switzerland carefully lead his dear 'sister' in. Romano was blushing tomato red from something Japan was sure was mentally scarring that Spain had said.

Typical world meeting.

The meeting was slightly underway when the person Japan had been unconsciously waiting for entered.

However, as Japan expected he was not alone.

If Japan wasn't such a controlled nation he would have burst into tears.

As it was, he was just barely keeping from breaking the skin on his arm from how tightly his fingers were clutching it.

China was smiling smugly while a blushing Hong Kong gripped his arm tenderly. Germany acknowledged them with a nod, but continued talking. They took the seats Japan expected them to take with Hong Kong taking the seat furthest away from his line of vision. Japan was relieved. Looking at Hong Kong made a burning sensation nip at the back of his throat and his eyes blur. Japan suddenly stiffened. It was nearly imperceptible as Japan was a master of his emotions. China's gaze was on him. His skin immediately heated. It reminded him of days long past. When China lazily dragged his fingers along Japan's stomach and whispered promises against his collarbone. Japan pretended to be totally engrossed in what Germany was saying. Thinking of such things wouldn't make him feel any better. And it wracked him with guilt to think of such things while Hong Kong was_right there._ He tried focusing again. Though he was sure China knew he was dying inside.

Throughout the meeting Japan could see out of the corner of his eye China whispering things in Hong Kong's ear, the slight shift in China's position letting him know that he was playing footsie with Hong Kong and the flushed smile Hong Kong couldn't keep off his face. Japan bore down on his pencil. His notes were going to be illegible later, but for now he just needed something he could express his anger through.

He wished this stupid meeting would just be over with already.

But as soon as it was, he wished it was still going.

China never came to visit him anymore. And if he went to visit China he'd look like the pathetic scorned lover who couldn't get over his first love.

Which was true

But China didn't have to know that.

He gazed longingly underneath hooded lids at the oblivious China. He was pouting at something America had said. And from the way England was glaring at him, it was probably offensive. His lips quirked at China's familiar pout. A picture of China pouting with Japan hugging him from behind with a smile on his face came to mind. It had been years ago when China had come to visit him. Japan was upset because China wouldn't let him have any sweets until he took a picture with him. His slowly forming smile faded as he suddenly remembered who took that picture.

Hong Kong.

Tears filled his eyes but he refused to let them spill. If he was honest with himself then he would have broken up with China. He would have realized that it was always Hong Kong. He would have realized that he was only a stepping stone. That there was a reason China always asked for Hong Kong to tag along. There was a reason, Hong Kong spent his free time (of which he had a lot more than Japan since he was only city) with his 'big brother' China. There was a reason Hong Kong and China were so comfortable around each other so quickly. He had just been in denial. If only he had been honest.

But Japan did not make it a habit to be honest with himself.

It was why he caught them in his house.

In his bed.

On the quilt Japan had gotten China for his birthday.

_"__ばか__" _he muttered. _Idiot._ Whether he was speaking about himself or Hong Kong (he was attempting to make China smile by poking him in the side) he did not know. He chose to believe in the latter. It was more comforting.

He continued to watch their interaction.

He snorted when Hong Kong kept at it. China hated being poked in the side. If he wasn't careful then….ahh there it was, now China was angry. Just like he predicted China finally snapped. He slapped his hands away HARD, his pout turned into a glare and he angrily stomped to the other side of the room. Hong Kong's eyes briefly met China's as he rushed after him. The fear he saw in them mirrored his own when he realized China was pulling away. He once dreamed of this happening. Now all he felt was a small stir in the pit of stomach that let him know he wasn't completely emotionless.

No matter how much he wanted to be.

Bile rose in his throat. The jealousy clouding his mind began to make him feel lightheaded.

He needed to get out of there.

He moved as quickly as possible without raising suspicion towards the door bidding goodbye to everyone he passed swiftly yet courteously. Freedom was just in his reach when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

His head snapped back to look straight into China's concerned eyes.

"You are leaving quite soon, 熊貓"_ Panda. _Japan dropped his eyes. China had not called him Panda in quite awhile.

"Yes. I do not feel well"

China nodded thoughtfully. "Have you tried the remedy that I taught you?"

Japan bunched his hands into fists. His eyes flickered to Hong Kong arguing across the room. China eye's softened though Japan didn't see.

"I do not think this type of sickness can be helped with tea" he finally admitted quietly.

China glanced at Hong Kong as well. "No, I suppose not"

Their eyes met. China's searched his. Japan had no idea what he wanted from him. He'd already taken everything Japan had to give.

"Yes, well. I have gotten over this sickness before. It is quite common for me nowadays"

China was silent. Japan opened the door and made to leave.

"Panda...I-"

"There you are China! I have been looking everywhere for you!" Hong Kong squealed.

He jumped into China's arms. China caught him ungracefully. His sleeves almost making him drop him. China still was looking at Japan.

"I-I-I should go"

He saw China reach for him, but he had already slammed the door. The tears were already blurring his vision making him stagger down the hallway. Ultimately he couldn't' take it anymore and sunk to the floor. He buried his face in his knees, his body shaking from his sobs.

Japan did not know how it had all gone so wrong.

**And there you have it! I hoped you enjoyed, China. And I am currently working on a RussiaxChina, KoreaxChina, and a second part to this from China's point of view for her. So if you like this then yay for you because more is coming. If you didn't like this then don't read those. a**

**Reviews would be wonderful. **


End file.
